Hide and Seek
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: Come out come out wherever you are. Run and don't stop running. I'm sorry, Hiro. Wake up. After so long, after all that time, he finds out that his little brother isn't in a happier place like people claimed he was.


**So I actually wrote this before I watched the movie but I think I came close with the personalities. I mean Hiro is a little arrogant and cocky but he's a cool guy. Realistic character. I dunno, I don't wanna change this. **

**AU where Hiro dies instead of Tadashi.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi was so stupid... His bike got destroyed after making a wrong turn and now he and Hiro were running, well Hiro was limping. When the bike exploded, Hiro got a wounded leg, he couldn't run anymore. So he had to try the best he could to run because Tadashi was busy trying to figure out how to get out. He saw an open gate and there was a gun shot. The murderer was right behind them.<p>

"Hiro, we need to run."

"B-but Tadashi... I c-can't," Hiro sobbed. "I-it hurts." Tadashi began to get scared. He picked Hiro up and he ran faster than he'd ever run before and soon found a ditch to hide in. Without a second thought, he looked back and saw that the killer wasn't there so he shoved Hiro in first and then he climbed in. He covered their mouths and they looked up, the murderer was walking right by them.

Hiro couldn't see, it was blurry and soon he realized he was crying. He covered his mouth with both hands, in fear of giving away their hiding spot and he pressed himself up against Tadashi's side, hoping for some sort of comfort. Tadashi wrapped both arms around Hiro, trying to help him calm down just a little.

"Come out come out, wherever you are~!" He singsonged. Hiro was scared. He didn't want to die, not today. The killer's taunting voice grows out into the distance and Tadashi thinks it's alright to come out so he climbs out of the ditch first and then he pulls Hiro out.

"You can't walk?" He asked. "Because if you can't walk, you can't run and we need to _run_." Hiro looked down at his injured leg and tries to put some weight on it, but winces when a sharp pain rolls up.

"... Can limp..." He muttered but Tadashi doesn't believe that's good enough. He decided not to waste anymore time and he picked Hiro up once again and he started running. Blood seeped into his shirt and he had to make note to take Hiro to the hospital after they got out of here... After. Not if.

A sinister cackle breaks their silent hope and a man is screaming in a horrifying voice, "I found you!" Hiro could see the man running after them and he hugged Tadashi's neck even tighter, afraid to let go. He was more scared then than he was when he was hiding but he couldn't cry.

Tadashi was so close and he was so ready to jump and shot for joy because they were going to make it out alive! _Alive_! His happy moment is taken away, however, when something is thrown at him, causing him to stumble and break his run. He realized he was out of breath but he didn't want to let Hiro go.

So he took some time to recover before trying for a run again but there was a gunshot, the bullet hit Hiro's leg and he cried out in pain. Tadashi tried running faster but there was another gunshot and this time it was his leg that was shot so he dropped to the ground and he groaned in pain before realizing Hiro could have been in more pain.

He quickly scrambled to where Hiro was lying and helped him stand up, after struggling to stand up himself. He picked Hiro up again and looked behind them, the gate was _right __there_. So he started limping and he screamed.

In the distance, there were sirens and he began to sigh with relief. Red and blue lights appeared but the killer did not back down. Instead, he kept moving forward and soon Tadashi made it out, and he was glad. Hiro was holding on, tight as he could.

He wasn't crying anymore, he was sniffling but he looked more relieved than anything else. They made it out with only a leg wound on each boy. It wasn't that bad.

Te killer was right behind them, exhausted with the fight Tadashi had put up in the run but he kept going, slowly, scaring Hiro. He lifted his gun again and pointed right at Tadashi's heart but shaking from exhaustion he missed. Hiro's side was hit instead and Hiro cried out in pain, once again. Tadashi fell and he dropped Hiro, who fell on his back. The man walked slower, inching closer and closer to the two and Hiro was back to sobbing.

"T-Tadashi..." he cried. "I-it hurts!"

"I know, I know," Tadashi said, trying to soothe Hiro. "It'll be alright, you're going to make it, we're going home, I promise! I'll get you that cool robot for your birthday, alright? i promise I will." The policemen arrived and shot the man dead. "No, no, please, stay awake. Hiro. Hiro...? Hiro!" They pulled Hiro away from Tadashi and raced for medics. Everything became slower and Tadashi was struggling against their hold, screaming for Hiro. "HIRO!" Tears blurred his vision and he broke down. They were so close!

"Sir? Sir, you need to- Sir. SIR!" His vision went white and he could see nothing and all he heard were the voices that had begun to fade into the distance. As his eyes closed, he could see Hiro smiling at him one last time.

* * *

><p>After Tadashi got out of the hospital, it was announced that Hiro didn't make it, due to blood loss. He died before they could make it to the hospital.<p>

Tadashi accidentally activated Baymax when he tripped on his toolbox on the ground and hit the floor, hard. He had to go through the scans and when it was all over, Baymax gave him a lollipop and deactivated.

Tadashi set a robot down on Hiro's bed. it was blue, silver, purple, and black, looking as if it were designed to fight but it was more like a serving robot. It was never activated for Tadashi didn't have the heart to take it for his own and Hiro was already gone... Tadashi sighed and sat down on Hiro's bed.

He remembered the days when Hiro was sick, he'd be in this bed all day and Tadashi would be sitting right there, taking care of his little brother. He wished he could see Hiro now. He wanted to see Hiro's bright, happy expression, imagining how Hiro would look when he sees the robot, it's painful. But he wants to see it, he misses Hiro.

"Happy birthday, little bro," he said sadly. "I miss you... I got you the robot, like I promised..." He sniffed and broke down on the bed, sobbing. He couldn't take it, he promised Hiro they would make it back but Hiro ended up dying. He was too young to die...

He curled up on the bed and stroked the sheets, wondering if Hiro would be laughing at him if he saw him like this.

"I love you, Hiro... I miss you."


End file.
